La autobiografia del Nanadaime Hokague
by daniela hervar
Summary: Los libros de la academia ninja deben actualizarse, es por eso que el sensei Shino Aburame a pedido al Nanadaime Hokague cooperar con la historia de su vida... claro que recibira ayuda de su asistente Shikamaru, su mejor amigo Sasuke y algunos otros personajes. Espero les saque una sonrisa.


De los productores de "Fiereza maternal", "Boruto busca una mamá" y "Platica de hombre a hombre" llega a ustedes... "La autobiografia del Nanadaime Hokague"

Hola hola queridos lectores, despues de la super mega presentacion patrocinada por los muffin magicos de Sasuke Uchiha (lo digo por lo alucinante de sus genjutsus) les traigo un fic dominguero, que pasara sin penas ni glorias por fanfiction. Solo espero les saque una sonrisa :)

 **Resumen** : Los libros de la academia ninja deben actualizarse, es por eso que el sensei Shino Aburame a pedido al Nanadaime Hokague cooperar con la historia de su vida... claro que recibira ayuda de su asistente Shikamaru, su mejor amigo Sasuke y algunos otros personajes.

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto compositor de la musica y letra del Himno Nacional Mexicano... esperen esos fueron Francisco Gonzalez Bocanegra y Jaime Nuno.

¡ENJOY!

 **La autobiografia del Nanadaime Hokague**

-Si, en que puedo ayudarte Shino-

-Hokague-sama, como sabe, estamos actualizando el material de la academia, entre ellos los libros de texto- declaro Aburame-sensei -el Comite estudiantil propuso que los libros de historia shinobi serian mas interesantes si incluyeran narraciones o autobiografias de los heroes de la cuarta guerra ninja-

Dos días después tenemos al heroe de la cuarta guerra ninja sentado frente a su ordenador. Una hora, una hora llevaba en su autobiografia y solo había logrado escribir el primer parrafo.

 _Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, naci el 10 de Octubre el fatidico día en que el Kyubi atacó la aldea de Konohagure, mis padres Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, ambos ninjas de elite, sacrificaron sus vidas para salvar a la aldea y sellaron dentro de mi el chakra del bijuu de nueve colas..._

Se detuvo un momento y tomo un poco de bebida de un vaso, sonrio zorrunamente, nadie se iba a enterar ¿o si?... comenzo a escribir.

 _En mi infancia era muy popular con las chicas, el mejor de la clase y con excelentes habilidades ninjas. En la academia conocí a mi mejor amigo y rival, el cual era un Teme inutil..._

Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no noto a dos individuos que tras de él leían su escrito.

-¿De quien estas escribiendo Dobe?- preguntó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos.

Naruto dio un brinco sobre su asiento.

-Si sabes que Shino revisara el escrito antes de darlo a la editorial para que lo impriman- ese era Shikamaru -además parece que escribieras sobre Sasuke y no sobre ti- dijo mientras señalaba el último parrafo.

-Quitate Dobe-

Naruto no tuvo ni tiempo de protestar cuando Sasuke lo tacleó con su hombro y salió proyectado al otro lado de la habitacion sobre su silla de oficina con rueditas mientras giraba sobre su propio eje.

-Esta biografia tiene que ser veridica, ya mucho tengo con aguantar a Sarada hablando de este Dobe como si fuera el Ridoku Sennin, como para soportar tambien a los niños de la aldea admirando a el Bakadaime Hokague- dijo el Uchiha mientras borraba y teclaba algo con el dedo indice de su unica mano.

-Parece que nunca haz usado una computadora, ¡quitate Uchiha!, yo tecleo y tu dictas- propuso el de coleta alta.

-En mi infancia era un Dobe, torpe, idiota, imbecil, fracasado, usuratonkashi- comenzó a dictar el azabache.

-No olvides despistado e hiperactivo- agregó el Nara.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a un confundido Kakashi -¿Qué hacen muchachos?- preguntó curioso, viendo a Naruto en un rincón rodeado de un aura depresiva.

-Estamos "ayudando" a Naruto con su biografia- respondio Shikamaru.

-¡Aaaah! ya pusieron que en su adolescencia era pesimo con las chicas y que por ser aprendiz de Jiraija es muy probable que sea un pervertido reprimido- aportó el peliplata.

-Esos son los peores- dijo Sasuke mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tambien es un mal padre, al descalificar a su hijo de los examenes chunnin y quitarle su bandana ninja frente a todos- dijo Sai mientras aparecia entrando por la ventana -eso lo deja como un excelente Hokague, pero un mal padre-

-Si, además podriamos agregar aquella vez que le dió diarrea en plena graduacion de la academia- decia el Nara mientras se sobaba el mentón.

-¿Qué tal si agregan su primer beso?- cuestiono Sai, a lo que recibio una mirada fulminante de Sasuke -okay omitamoslo, es una situacion traumatica para Sasuke-

-Por si no lo saben, no todo a sido malo en mi vida- habló Naruto interrumpiendo por primera vez -tambien tengo a mi hermosa familia- declaró el rubio con una radiante sonrisa.

-A si tu familia. Hinata y los niños- aclaró pensativo el cabeza de piña -Podemos mencionar como casi pierde a Hinata y por idiota despistado se fue con otro para estar a punto de casarse-

-O como estuvo tres días tirado en cama porque se dejo ser derrotado y como lloriqueaba como marica por Hina-chan- canturro lo último Sai imitando la voz de Naruto.

El rubio solo regreso a su rincon con aura depresiva de nuevo rodeandole.

Después de media hora de masacrar verbalmente al Uzumaki, por fin terminaron el trabajo.

-Y asi fue como gracias a mis magnificos amigos y mi inteligente y apuesto asistente Nara Shikamaru e logrado ser el Hokague que mas avances a traido a la aldea. Fin, muy bien hemos terminado- informó el auto declarado inteligente y apuesto asistente del Hokague .

-Solo debemos enviarselo a Shino- menciono Sasuke.

-Listo, ya lo envie, no nos agradezcas Naruto, te hemos ayudado y eso hacen los amigos- dijo el Nara.

-Creo hicimos un gran trabajo, ¿verdad chicos?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Si, a mi me gustó la parte en la que dice que el ramen es la peor comida del mundo, pero que aun asi él tiene el estomago suficiente para comerlo- comentó Sai con una sonrisa fingida, mientras los demas sudaban frio, pues presentian lo que pasaria a continuacion.

-Grrrr... pueden insultarme, pueden llamarme mal padre, pueden incluso hablar sobre lo mas vergonzoso de mi vida, pero nunca, escucharon, nunca, insulten a mi ramen- dijo Naruto mientras se cubria con chakra del kyubi -¡Kagebunshi no jutsu!- exclamó su famosa tecnica y varios clones aparecieron -ahora conoceran la primer tecnica que aprendi de Kakashi-sensei-

-No te atreverias- dijeron al unisono el Hatake y el Uchiha.

-Preparense... ¡Mil años de dolor!-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de maestros de la academia ninja de Konoha.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- se escucharon a lo lejos varios gritos.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Kiba quien había ido a visitar a su amigo al trabajo.

-¿Qué?, lo siento tenia los audifonos puestos- respondió Shino mientras revisaba su correo electronico.

-Neee no te preocupes deben ser varios shinobis entrenando- imaginó el castaño -por cierto, ¿qué haces? Ya deberiamos estar en el restauran barbacoa, invite a unas señoritas que tal vez saquen del selibato al sensei Shino Aburame- dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

-Ya nos vamos, solo queria revisar que el Hokague me mandara su autobiografia- aclaró el usuario de insectos -ya la recibi, pero... al parecer recibio un poco de "ayuda"-

-¡¿Qué?, pero aqui solo habla pestes de Naruto y tiene dos hojas de porque el IchaIcha paradise es el mejor libro de la historia!- exclamó el Inuzuka.

-Creo sera mejor recurrir a Hinata- expresó el pelinegro.

-Te lo dije, al fin de cuentas Hinata conoce mas de la vida de Naruto que él mismo- dijo Kiba.

Y asi el sensei Shino dio clic en eliminar para fortuna de la ruputacion del Nanadaime.

 ** _Fin de fic dominguero :D_**

 _Gracias por leer_

Espero les haya gustado este OS es dedicado a todos los estudiantes :D estoy feliz xq hoy por fin pude sacar mi titulo ¡Yupi! :D tuve que pagar cinco mil pesos de un jalon pero bueno todo sea por tener el papel xq la situacion en mi país con la reforma educativa esta perrucha, hay que luchar por el bistec :P

Bueno diganme que les parecio... ¿Qué?... tan asqueroso fue TwT... aaah te referias a otra cosa, okay, okay

Espero dejen su comentario, torta de la barda, bomba molotov, isotopo radioactivo o tomatazos.

Disculpen los errores de ortografia, publique directo de mi cel :3

Nos estamos leyendo

Babye ttebayo


End file.
